Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an arm supported safety device and a power cord attachment for an electrical appliance. Typical implementations of said attachment is for trimmers for a bush, a vacuum cleaner, an electric drill, or other power tool. One intended use of the invention is that that if a user are stepping up a ladder, the cord of the power tool is always in a position that is away from your feet so that as you are stepping up the ladder, or if you are trimming some bushes, the safety device is designed to keep the cord away from the feet and body of the person doing the trimming. Thus, the safety device can minimize the likelihood of the user falling off the ladder because of a problem in the management of the cord during the trimming procedure.
Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,718,241 ('241 Patent), which issued to Forsythe discloses a Safety Belt. The '241 Patent consists of a safety belt, made of a non-conductive material, to which are attached two or more loops for holding the electric cord of a power tool when in use. The loops can be opened and closed by snap fasteners, for the rapid insertion and removal of the said cord, and when the belt is worn in the usual manner around the waist of the person using the power tool, the loops are located in the back of the person thus always keeping the electric cord out of the way of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,578 ('578 Patent), which issued to Maynard, discloses a Wearable Cord Holder. The '578 Patent describes a cord holder for use with hand-held equipment that requires a power cord, air hose, or the like. The cord holder has a clip that attaches over a pocket or belt or similar item of apparel. A loop and hook securely hold a bight of the cord. The cord in front of the cord holder goes to the equipment, and has a desired amount of slack as selected by the user. Because of the secure attachment of the cord within the cord holder, the cord behind the cord holder may be pulled as the user moves about, without affecting the slack in the cord in front of the cord holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,727,003 ('003 Patent), which issued to Caroll et al., discloses a Cord Protector for Power Tools. The '003 Patent describes a power tool having a housing, a motor disposed in the house, a power cord connected to the motor, and a cord protector openably engaging the power cord. The cord protector comprising at least one elastically-deformable biasing member engaging the power cord and exerting a biasing force upon the power cord in response to a load being applied to the power cord and recovering to an initial position in response the removal of the load.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,177,109 ('109 Patent), which issued to Hagler et al., discloses a Method and Apparatus for Support of a Medical Device. The '109 Patent describes a catch plate provided for supporting the weight of a tool by a connected cable. The catch plate includes an elongate formable body with a through opening at one end for attaching the plate to a vertical surface, and a hook feature formed in the elongate body at the end opposite the through opening, the hook feature disposed at an angle away from the plance of the elongate body and formable around the connected cable.